The Pleasure of Understanding You
by drarryisgreen
Summary: An H/D adaptation of Pride & Prejudice (the movie and the novel by Jane Austen). Harry as Elizabeth and Draco as Mr Darcy, Ginny as Jane and Blaise as Mr Bingley. Rated M for a bit of sex in the end. The story is a loose adaptation with some similar dialogue to the movie and the Book. Written for a prompt in the bottom draco adaptation fest. I hope you enjoy!


_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Harry Potter or Pride and Prejudice. This fiction is written for fun, no profit is being made._

* * *

**"The Pleasure of Understanding You"**

**A Harry and Draco Adaptation of Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice**

* * *

_It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a life partner. _

Arthur Weasley entered his home after a long day at work in hopes of a nice cup of tea and peace. He was sure at least one of those things were manageable at the Burrow.

"Arthur, good you're home!" Mrs Weasley called out. "You must know of the young man that's recently moved here and has made a financial contribution to the war fund!"

Harry chuckled as he overheard the conversation.

"Really?" Arthur Weasley responded with amusement. He knew of course, but he wasn't about to take away all the fun from his wife.

"Yes! _And _I hear he's single!" she said happily.

"A single man of large fortune?" he exclaimed. Harry heard the sarcasm in Arthur's voice.

"You already know about it don't you?" Mrs Weasley sounded rather disappointed.

"Who is it?" Harry asked, he looked up from his book to join in on the conversation.

"It's none other than Blaise Zabini, of course," Arthur replied. He didn't seem as excited as Molly had seemed when they first discussed the man.

"Oh," Molly said disappointedly. "He'll be no good for Ginny, at all."

Harry couldn't help but laugh. "Why not? I hear he's nothing like any of his ex-Slytherin friends and has been going out of his way to prove it to the wizarding world."

Molly nodded. "But you know how Ginny gets-she'll question everything about him and there really just isn't anyone that impresses her anymore."

Molly had been trying to set Ginny up with someone for ages now, but had no luck. What she didn't know was that Ginny had the biggest crush on Zabini when they were at Hogwarts and it was only because of his association with Death Eaters had she never approached him. Harry was sure, even now, five years later, she would still blush a bit if his name was to be mentioned.

Arthur laughed at his wife's reaction to the news and Harry couldn't help but join him.

Mr Weasley was an odd sort of mixture: sarcastic humour, reserve, and caprice, that the experience of decades had been insufficient to make his wife understand his character. _Her_ mind was less difficult to develop. She was a woman of mean understanding and uncertain temper. When she was discontented, she fancied herself nervous. The business of her life was to get Ginny, her only daughter, married. Harry took solace in the fact that the longer Ginny stayed single, Molly wouldn't come after him to set _him_ up with 'a nice young man'. He almost felt guilty for being happy that Ginny wasn't married - almost.

"What is everyone talking about?" Ginny asked as she entered the room and gently kissed Harry on the cheek. They had been pals for years now, and Harry lived at the Burrow whilst he attended Healer training at St Mungo's.

"Nothing unusual," Harry teased. "Just another pathetic bastard's moved back to the neighbourhood and all the families are preparing their rightful properties for him to meet." He winked and she shook her head, understanding completely what Harry meant even if Mrs Weasley looked utterly confused and offended at the same time.

* * *

•⁰•

* * *

The next day, the talk of Mr Zabini hadn't died down in the house. Ginny was being exceptionally quiet and Harry knew that her brothers had figured out why.

"Harry, wait until you hear the news!" Ron said, nudging Hermione.

"Blaise Zabini is going to be at the Charity ball!" said George.

"I hear McGonagall has personally invited him," Charlie added.

Molly didn't flinch. "I'll not wish to know. What should I care for Mr Zabini, since I am never to be acquainted with him," she said, huffing.

"But, Molly," Harry said. "We are all invited to the Hogwarts-Ministry Ball, and I am sure Ginny will go up and say hello to him, won't you, Gin?"

"I have no interest in Blaise Zabini," Ginny retorted.

"I am sick of hearing about Blaise Zabini!" Molly strutted off to the kitchen.

"Oh, that's too bad," Arthur Weasley chimed in. Everyone in the room turned to look at him. "If only I had known that this morning. I confirmed our attendance at the Charity Ball. I suppose I'll have to owl them and cancel!"

Harry quickly glanced at Ginny who seemed to be turning red. "I wonder if he still has a fondness for certain redheads!" he teased only loud enough for Ginny and Hermione to hear. Hermione punched him in the arm shushing him. He figured it was probably because they didn't want Molly to create a fuss all over again.

"There's no need to cancel," Molly said, rushing back to the sitting room. "If you've already informed them that we shall be attending, then we cannot disappoint, can we?" Ron winked at Harry. "I suppose now an acquaintance cannot be avoided." Molly attempted to sound nonchalant but everyone knew that she was still hoping to kindle some sort of fire between Zabini and Ginny.

* * *

•⁰•

* * *

Blaise Zabini was good-looking and _gracious_, nothing like how Harry had remembered him. His face had softened up a bit but was still rugged and appealing. He was accompanied by Pansy Parkinson and _unfortunately_, Draco Malfoy, someone Harry had not expected to see nor had he heard of in several years.

After Zabini, Malfoy soon drew attention of the room. He looked fine, taller than Harry remembered, with even more handsome features than his best friend. The report quickly circulated in the room that after the Ministry had depleted the Malfoy funds and imprisoned his father, Draco Malfoy had worked diligently in restoring his family name to its former glory and had managed to make a small fortune for himself as well.

He was pronounced to be a fine figure of a man; Harry nearly snorted at that remark. He winced when the ladies around him declared him to be quite handsome—even though Harry had too admitted that to himself.

Malfoy was looked at with awe for about half the evening, up until his conduct gave a distaste which turned the tide of his popularity. He was discovered to be proud, above his company, and above being pleased. Harry reckoned his large estate in Wiltshire could not then save him from having a most unfriendly, displeasing face, and being unfit to be compared with his friend.

Zabini was energetic and fun, danced every dance, and vowed that he would definitely throw his own parties once his estate in Devon was properly inhabitable and ready to entertain guests. Malfoy only danced once with Pansy and once with McGonagall and declined being introduced to anyone. He spent most of the evening walking about the Great Hall and only spoke to members of his own faction.

Molly Weasley and Harry joined forces in deciding upon his character. He was the proudest, most disagreeable man in the world!

"Well, the very rich can afford to give offence wherever they go. We need not care for his good opinion," teased Harry. Molly laughed. Harry was worth as much if not more than Zabini and Malfoy combined but he'd always made sure that he could never have that held against him.

Harry danced a few times with Hermione, Ginny, and once each with the Patil twins. Due to the scarcity of gay men at the gala, he sat down for a few dances and one of the times close enough to hear a conversation between Zabini and Malfoy.

"Come on, Draco," Zabini said. "You have to dance. I hate seeing you standing around idly in this stupid manner. Let me introduce you to someone!"

Malfoy snorted. "You have been dancing with the only person in this room who is worth looking at."

Harry didn't turn to see Zabini's reaction, he didn't wish for them to know that he could hear them. "She is the most beautiful creature I ever saw," Zabini said. "Even more beautiful that I remembered her to be."

Harry smiled. Ginny would be pleased.

"Why don't you ask Potter for a dance?" Zabini said and Potter felt his face burning. He pretended to be looking away completely lost in his thoughts. Harry had no idea Malfoy was gay.

"I'd rather not," Malfoy retorted. "He may be one of the few gay men here but I am not drunk enough to be tempted." Harry felt his stomach rile up. He had just been rejected by a bloke he wasn't even interested in. "You had better return to your partner and enjoy her smiles, for you are wasting your time with me."

The evening altogether passed off pleasantly, despite the little conversation Harry overheard. Ginny had been greatly admired by Zabini and they danced several times together, much to Molly's pleasing. The only sour point of the night _had been_ Malfoy; even Pansy Parkinson got along well with Hermione and Ron.

Later that night when most of the household had gone off to bed, Harry and Ginny sat by the fire with tea to discuss what they would never say in front of others.

"He is exactly how I had always wished for him to be," Ginny said with a delighted tone. "He's so polite and did you see the way he was with Mum? She loved him too. I can't believe he continued asking me to dance with him!"

"Well he seems to like you, so that shows good judgement," Harry answered. "You've liked many a stupider man."

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed with embarrassment.

"He could be happier in choice of friends, I suppose. Family he cannot help but—"

"You didn't like Pansy?" Ginny asked. He knew she was avoiding talking of Malfoy. Who would have thought of Malfoy as favourable? But Ginny was kinder than she ought to be.

"The company he keeps have manners that are quite different from his," Harry said.

"Maybe Malfoy puts on this façade…because you know, he's Malfoy," Ginny said. "I am sure if we get to spend more time together, you'll see that he's not so bad."

"You mean he'll be in humour to give importance to me regardless that he wasn't utterly intoxicated?" Harry laughed then began to imitate Malfoy. "_He may be one of the few gay men here but I am not drunk enough to be tempted._"

The rest of the night Harry and Ginny laughed by the fire making jokes and remembering the old times, before the war, until an owl came. It was from Zabini of course. Pansy had offered to throw him a party at his new estate and he was inviting Ginny.

"Harry, you'll come with me, won't you?" she pleaded, to which Harry groaned. This only meant seeing more of Malfoy.

* * *

•⁰•

* * *

As the week continued, Zabini and Ginny exchanged many owls. Ginny shared most of them with Harry, but insisted that the ones she didn't let him read were too private and that Zabini had asked her not to disclose their contents with anyone.

At the party that Pansy Parkinson organised, Harry accompanied Ginny along with Ron and Hermione. It was mostly a couples-only party and Harry frowned to find out that there were very few individuals that had arrived _unattached_, therefore rendering Malfoy and Harry to each other's company unwillingly.

Over dinner, Harry managed to only speak to Zacharias Smith, who too had attended alone, along with Theodore Nott. Smith seemed kind of upset with the fact that Zabini seemed so smitten with Ginny.

"I see that Blaise continues his attentions to Ginny, Harry," Smith said.

Harry smiled. "I am very happy for her."

"She does seem very well pleased with him," Smith said dryly, annoying Harry. What was his problem anyway, Zabini wasn't gay, and he wouldn't be with Smith even if Ginny wasn't there. "Do you think Blaise is in love?"

"Well, it is clear that he likes her very much."

"He gets very little encouragement from his friends," Smith commented.

Harry didn't respond; he knew Malfoy's opinion of the Weasley family.

"Malfoy looks at you a great deal, Harry."

"I don't see why, unless he means to frighten me with his contempt," Harry joked. "He really needs to work on his demeanour if he's to come out and socialise with others; he makes people uneasy."

Smith laughed at Harry's comment who grinned in return. As they looked away, Harry caught Malfoy scowling at them.

After dinner, Zabini and Ginny went for a stroll in the garden leaving the guests to entertain themselves. Nott didn't waste any time trying to get into Malfoy's good graces.

"Isn't dancing just the most wonderful thing, Draco?" Nott asked. "One of the refinements of every polished society."

"And every unpolished society," Draco remarked. Harry rolled his eyes towards Smith. "Every savage can dance," Draco explained himself to Nott.

"Oh, yes. Yes, quite."

"If you'll excuse me, I'll to speak to Hermione," Harry said to Smith and stood up from the table. He walked by where Nott and Malfoy had been standing and Nott called out to him.

"Potter! Why are you not dancing? Draco, have you had a chance to speak to Potter since you've been in Devon? You know Potter danced all night at George Weasley's wedding." Harry remembered, Nott had unfortunately been invited because he was related to Angelina's best friend. "Draco, Potter is in fact a very desirable dance partner, I am sure you cannot refuse to dance with him!"

Harry noticed a hint of flirtatiousness towards him from Nott. That made him uncomfortable.

"I am sorry; I've not the least intention of dancing. Please pardon me; I did not move this way looking for a partner."

Malfoy surprised him and Nott by what he said next. "I would be very happy if you would do me the honour of dancing with me, Potter."

"Thank you, but excuse me, I-I'm not inclined to dance." Harry had not felt more awkward in his life before. Nott looked as though he was about to add on to the conversation with his objections. Harry spoke again. "Please, excuse me." Harry quickly walked away and found refuge with Ron and Hermione. He tried to explain his situation to his friends, who only laughed at his expense.

* * *

•⁰•

* * *

Another week passed, and Harry did his best to avoid Malfoy at all costs. Soon the news of his return to Wiltshire arrived via owl in a letter to Ginny and Harry sighed with relief.

"It seems they are all due to leave shortly for a holiday," Hermione informed Harry. "Blaise has already left."

"How is Ginny taking the news?" Harry asked.

"She thought it was rather abrupt but you know her, she'll never really say anything negative unless you probe it out of her." Harry nodded.

"Pansy's sent another owl," Molly announced as she entered the room looking for Ginny.

"What does it say?"

"It's seems they've invited Ginny at the newly formed Zabini estate. They wish to dine with her one last time before they are all off to Wiltshire to join Mr Malfoy and Mr Zabini," Molly said, reading over the letter as though more information was going to jump out of it than just the few lines that were written.

"At least Malfoy won't be there, so Harry can accompany Ginny," Hermione said.

"Why would I care if Malfoy were going to be there?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow.

"Just, I've seen the way he looks at you. You just refuse to admit it," Hermione answered. She looked up and saw Ginny entering the room. Harry decided to let the conversation drop. He often refrained from stating unkind things of Zabini's friends in Ginny's presence.

When Harry and Ginny arrived for dinner later that evening, Ginny was met with a cold, almost hostile attitude from Pansy and Millicent. Over the conversation at dinner, they didn't fail to mention how many girlfriends Zabini had had during his travels over the past years.

"He tends to get bored quite easily," Millicent said and Pansy giggled. They had very well hinted upon having had past relations with Zabini themselves. Harry reckoned that they were only kind to Ginny, her friends and family in front of Zabini, and that he had been right from the start about their attitude.

At dinner, he also met and was instantly attracted to Kevin Bletchley, a handsome and personable entrepreneur. He asked Harry to take a walk with him in the garden.

"Do you...are you much acquainted with Mr Malfoy?" Kevin asked. "I mean, after the war, and the trials. I read that bit in the _Prophet_."

"As much as I ever wish to be," Harry replied. "We were at Hogwarts together and then after the trials…I thought he would have changed by now, but it seems, I still find him quite disagreeable."

Kevin nodded his head as though he was in deep thought. "I'm afraid there are few who would share that opinion…except for me."

Harry laughed. "Why is he not liked in Wiltshire either? He seems to have a knack for disgusting everyone by his pride."

"Do you know when he's to return?"

Harry shook his head. "I hope him being in the vicinity will not affect your plans to stay." Harry smiled. Kevin had a nice face with brown eyes and his skin was smooth like honey.

Kevin graciously smiled, his charismatic personality shining through his eyes. "Thank you. But it is not like me to be driven away by Draco. If he wishes to avoid seeing me, he must go." Harry raised an eyebrow and Kevin continued speaking. "Oh, we're not on friendly terms, but I have no reason to avoid him but one: he's done me great wrong. His father, Lucius Malfoy, was my godfather and although he was not one of the best men that ever breathed, he did stay true to his promises. My father was his bookkeeper, and when he died, Narcissa Malfoy cared for me, provided for me, and, dare I say, loved me, I believe, as though I were family. They had kept a small fund for me, it was mostly my father's savings and I know that Mrs Malfoy had added to it over the years. It was to be rightfully mine when I turned twenty-three. But after the war and after Lucius was sent to Azkaban, Draco refused point blank to honour his father's promises. And so, you see, I have to make my own way in the world."

Harry was horrified. "That is shocking. I never thought of Malfoy to be as bad as this. To descend to such wicked form—to _steal_ from someone else's savings!" Harry felt sick to his stomach. Malfoy had made his way in society after the Ministry had seized everything but his Manor. Of course he cashed out an account that wasn't under the Malfoy name—it was the only thing the Ministry probably couldn't have claimed from him. "He deserves to be publicly disgraced!"

"Someday he will be, but not by me. Till I can forget his parents, I can never defy or expose him."

Harry was still fuming. He couldn't think of anything else to say. They'd stopped walking in the garden and Harry simply stared out over the lake. Kevin took Harry's hand and kissed it gently.

"I don't really have a resentful temper," Kevin whispered in Harry's ear before he kissed his cheek. "And my situation, you know, is not so bad. At present I have every cause to celebrate. I've just met you. I've got a great profession, and now I find myself in a society as agreeable as any I've ever known. You see, I absolutely forbid you to feel sorry for me."

Harry grinned at Kevin's statement. He was so confident and optimistic. Harry parted his lips slightly to say something and Kevin leaned in and kissed Harry on the lips. Harry responded back positively and soon he tasted Kevin's tongue in his mouth. It was sweet and gentle and left Harry quite satisfied.

* * *

•⁰•

* * *

"You can't possibly believe what he says is true," Ginny said when Harry told her at the end of the evening about his conversation with Kevin Bletchley.

"I don't have a reason not to believe him. He gave me details, Ginny, facts, and everything without any reservation. If it isn't so then let Malfoy contradict it," Harry replied. His voice was resolute. He wasn't about to budge from his determination.

"How could his most intimate friends be so deceived in him?" Ginny asked.

"You forget who his father is, Ginny. Lucius Malfoy was the biggest deceiver of all, along with their Death Eater connections. I almost feel bad for having stood up for him at the trials."

"Harry! You can't say something like that," Ginny all but shrieked. "I know you fancy Kevin. But after so short an acquaintance, do you think we should believe in him so implicitly?"

"I don't have a doubt in my mind about it," Harry answered.

Harry and Ginny didn't speak directly to each other for the next few days. Ginny was convinced that what Kevin had said about Malfoy was absolutely fallacious, yet Harry continued to dine with him almost every night. Even Molly was starting to warm up to him and Ginny had managed to keep her opinions to herself about that as well. Harry was impressed and entertained by Ginny's discomfort but he didn't enjoy being cross with her. She was like a sister to him.

Everything changed when the _Prophet _arrived and Ginny was locked up in her room, crying for hours. It hadn't been confirmed as it was simply an interview between Pansy, Millicent and Rita Skeeter that Blaise Zabini had been informally engaged to Astoria Greengrass. Millicent commented, "I have known Blaise all my life and I can firmly say that he has in fact made the best choice in finding a partner."

Harry knocked on Ginny's door in efforts to console her. She allowed him in and it seemed that any animosity or misunderstanding they had towards each other had been abandoned.

"How could I have been so blind?" Ginny said. "You were right, Harry, you've always been right. You told me to take my time, get to know him, and I didn't want to believe that he could fool me like that!"

"Ginny," Harry whispered, his hand running through her hair in efforts to console her. "It's not Blaise; I know he cares for you dearly. I am sure this has everything to do with Pansy, Millicent and Malfoy. They are the ones that have caused you pain. Zabini is just too-blind to see it."

"And now he's engaged to someone else," Ginny said, staring at the _Prophet_ and the picture of Astoria Greengrass with Pansy and Millicent.

"It's not official. I am sure there will be an explanation for it." Harry held Ginny's hand and rubbed it gently. "Ginny, you ought to believe me. No one who has seen you and Blaise together can doubt his affection."

* * *

•⁰•

* * *

"Harry, you've got a letter from Teddy." Molly knocked on Ginny's door since Harry spent most of his nights with Ginny, talking and eventually falling asleep on the floor.

Andromeda Tonks had invited Harry over for Christmas Eve dinner as Teddy had been asking him for several weeks. Harry replied quickly and with Ginny's blessing, began packing immediately for Nottingham.

When Harry arrived at Andromeda's house two days later, he was shocked to see Malfoy playing with Teddy.

"Harry, it's so good to see you!" Andromeda exclaimed. "Draco just stopped by this morning as a surprise. He had no idea you'd be visiting so I asked him to stay for supper. You don't mind, do you?"

Harry shook his head. Teddy seemed happy playing with his cousin so Harry was reluctant to object. When Teddy saw Harry he ran towards him, leaving Malfoy's lap. They had a happy reunion but Harry couldn't shake the feeling off that Malfoy was constantly watching him. He didn't dare return his gaze towards Malfoy. The last thing he wanted was to speak with him which would have only led to a fight.

The dinner was rather quiet as Harry was uncomfortable with Malfoy's presence. He was constantly reminded of the words Kevin had expressed regarding Malfoy and his behaviour. No one seemed to notice Harry's awkwardness as the show had been stolen by a very happy Teddy Lupin.

"Is there a reason you remain so silent, Potter?" Malfoy asked. It seemed that Malfoy had in fact not missed the fact that Harry was quieter than his usual self.

"I suppose I just thought that I should not say anything until it was to amaze the whole room," Harry answered in an aloof manner.

"I've been informed that you've made a new acquaintance," Malfoy said, surprising Harry. He was sure that Malfoy was referring to Kevin.

Harry did his best to not have a reaction; instead he kept a cool demeanour. He simply nodded, his gaze returned to Teddy who was busy colouring at the dining table.

"Bletchley has the happy manners that enable him to make friends. Whether he is equally capable of keeping them is less certain."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "He has been unfortunate as to lose your friendship in a way he's likely to suffer for all his life."

Malfoy seemed surprised. He was about to say something in return when Teddy interrupted them. Shortly after, it was time for dessert and the conversation was soon over and done-or it had been for Harry. He thought that he could never really be friends with Malfoy after what he'd heard about him. Especially after the fact that Zabini had also abandoned Ginny. There really was no reason for him to keep up any sort of appearances with him. He would only be just polite enough for Andromeda and Teddy's sake.

The week after, Neville and Luna Lovegood hosted a New Year's Eve ball where they invited several of their Hogwarts friends; Malfoy was one of them. Harry sent an owl to Kevin Bletchley to attend as well but he declined.

* * *

•⁰••⁰••⁰••⁰••⁰••⁰••⁰••⁰•

* * *

_My dear Harry. It really has been wonderful to hear from you, I missed you while you were visiting your godson over Christmas. Mrs Weasley was kind enough to inform me of your whereabouts when I had arrived at the Burrow in search of your company. Unfortunately, an important work matter has arisen and I will not be able to attend the New Year's Eve ball arranged by your friends. Thank you so much for thinking of me, and I do hope to see you shortly after the New Year. Yours Always, Kev._

* * *

•⁰••⁰••⁰••⁰••⁰••⁰••⁰••⁰•

* * *

Harry looked down at the letter and smiled pleasantly. He was going to miss Kevin and would have to unfortunately again, be forced to socialise with Malfoy.

At the New Year's Eve ball, Luna Lovegood introduced Harry to Nathaniel Parker, who evidently was Malfoy's business partner. Parker seemed to be taken with Harry and wanted to know everything about him, what he'd been doing since the war. Nathaniel was a tall man in his forties with dark brown hair and dark eyes that had a hint of mocha splashed with almond milk.

"I'm delighted to make your acquaintance at last, Mr Potter." Harry was surprised by Nathaniel's comment.

"At last?" Harry asked. He looked over towards Neville and Luna and they seemed to be speaking Malfoy, who in turn, was glaring towards Harry and Nathaniel.

"Well, I've heard much of you."

"I am afraid of what that might be," Harry said. "Malfoy is my severest critic."

Nathaniel laughed as though Harry had something he expected. "I assure you, none of the praise has been exaggerated." Harry didn't understand. He wasn't sure of how to respond to Nathaniel's comment. "I hope I shall see you again while we are in Devon, I'm fond of lively conversation."

Harry laughed. "I can assure you, unless you visit the Weasley brothers at the Burrow...that you cannot really find otherwise in Devon."

"Draco assures me that you are the best company one can find. Also that your flying skills are probably the best he's ever seen. I do a little bit of flying myself and anyone who knows me is afraid to offer me the challenge I require. Would you be interested in flying with me sometime?"

Harry was surprised at Nathaniel's remark. Harry loved flying and he hadn't really gone flying ever since Ginny's heart had been wounded. She seemed to have lost interest in most things and even insisted on staying home for New Year's Eve. Harry had to all but drag her out of the Burrow.

"Can . . . can you tell me why Malfoy keeps staring at me? What do you think offends him?" Malfoy made his way towards Harry and Nathaniel and Nathaniel didn't have a chance to respond.

"Parker, I hope you're not back to your habits of indulging in local gossip."

Nathaniel laughed at Malfoy's remark and shook his head. "I hadn't even started, Draco."

"Potter, you're looking well." Malfoy turned to Harry and spoke. "Enjoying the ball?"

Harry was stunned silent by Malfoy's demeanour. He seemed almost human. "It's too bad Zabini wasn't able to make it," Harry answered, looking towards Ginny.

"Indeed," Malfoy replied. "Same with Bletchley." Malfoy's tone was cold and unfriendly.

"He had a business opportunity that he couldn't pass up," Harry replied, glaring at Malfoy again. How dare he bring up Kevin in conversation like that! Malfoy nodded curtly and walked away. Nathaniel looked at Malfoy then at Harry with confusion.

"Malfoy and I, you see, are not the best of friends."

"I'm very surprised to hear that," Nathaniel said.

"Why should you be? I always believe in first impressions, and his opinion had been lost on me when we met at the age of eleven. Now it is lost forever."

Nathaniel didn't respond.

"I am sure it was he who most likely disrupted the reunion between Ginny Weasley and Blaise Zabini."

"I understand Draco had some very strong objections to the lady."

"And why was he to be the judge?" Harry was shocked. He has been correct in estimating that it was Malfoy who had just as much interrupted the union as much it would have been Pansy and Millicent.

"You are inclined to think his intervention as brash?"

"I don't see what right Malfoy had to determine and direct in what manner his friend was to be happy. But, if you say, we don't know the particulars; perhaps Zabini really fooled Ginny into making his affections towards her look genuine."

Harry didn't wait for Nathaniel to respond. He stormed away. Nathaniel called after him but he didn't turn and Harry glowered once more towards Malfoy as he brushed past him. The giant clock in the ballroom struck midnight and it was the New Year. Everyone cheered and Harry had never felt so defeated.

* * *

•⁰•

* * *

The next day, Harry decided to stay at the Burrow and catch up on his reading. He was due to start his new term of Healer training soon at St Mungo's and revelled in the fact that everything would be soon forgotten. He could only hope that Ginny would return to concentrate on Quidditch practice and also find solace in her career and maybe would find someone new to socialise with.

Harry was resting in his bed, his book placed on his stomach as he simply stared at the ceiling. He had been counting the ways Malfoy had crossed him and the ones that he loved so dearly when a knock on the door broke his concentration.

"Come in," Harry said hesitantly. Who could be calling in the middle of the afternoon? The Weasleys were all off to visit Bill and Fleur.

Harry was taken aback when the person entering the room was none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Forgive the intrusion," Malfoy said. "I hope you're doing well?"

Harry nodded. "Would you like to sit?" Harry pointed at the chair in the corner of his room. He was still in his pyjamas and was sure that his hair was even more of a mess than normal. Not that he really cared what Malfoy thought of his appearance. He was sure that if Molly ever discovered that he had greeted a guest in such a manner, she would have his head.

Malfoy shook his head. "In vain I have struggled. It will not do," Malfoy said. Harry was more confused that he previously had been. What was Malfoy on about? "My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how passionately I admire and love you."

Harry stared at Malfoy wide-eyed. "In declaring myself thus I am fully aware that I will be going expressly against the wishes of my friends and needless to say, my own better judgement. I am sure that a union between us will be regarded as a highly reprehensible connection. Indeed, as a rational man I cannot but regard it as such myself, but it cannot be helped." Malfoy stopped to take in a breath and Harry didn't dare speak.

"Almost from the earliest moments of our acquaintance, from when I was merely a boy at the age of eleven, I have come to feel for you a passionate admiration and regard which, despite all my struggles, has overcome every rational objection. So, I beg you, most fervently, to relieve my suffering."

"Malfoy, what are you asking?"

"Your hand in marriage, Potter. Of course."

Harry sighed for a brief moment. "In cases such as these I believe the established method is to express a sense of obligation—but I cannot. I have never desired your opinion and you have certainly and incessantly granted it most unwillingly. I am sorry to cause pain to anyone, but it was most unconsciously done, and I hope will be of short duration."

Malfoy's face was blank. "My answer is 'No', Draco."

Malfoy, who was leaning against the door with his eyes fixed on Harry's face, seemed to react more with surprise than with resentment. "That is all?" asked Malfoy. His complexion became pale with anger, and the disturbance of his mind was visible in every feature. He was struggling for composure, and didn't open his mouth again until he had achieved it. "That is all the reply I am to expect? Allow me to wonder why with so little effort and courtesy, am I rejected?"

"To begin with, let me simply assure you that I do not accept marriage proposals from anyone that confesses their love to me," Harry said. He paused for a brief moment thinking of how to reply to Malfoy regarding all the pain he'd caused to everyone around Harry. "And I might wonder why, with so evident a desire to offend and insult me, you chose to tell me that you like me, _love me_, against your will, against your reason, and even against your character. Was this not some excuse for insolence if I was discourteous? I have every reason in the world to think harshly of you. Do you think any consideration would tempt me to accept the man who's been the means of ruining the happiness of one of my closest friend, someone I consider a sister? Can you deny that you have done it?"

With composure Malfoy replied: "I have no wish of denying that I did everything in my power to separate Blaise from Ginny, or that I am pleased in my success. Towards _him_ I have been kinder than towards myself."

Harry loathed Malfoy more in that moment than he ever had.

"But it is not merely this one issue," Harry continued, "on which my disinclination is instituted. Long before it had taken place my opinion of you was decided. Your character was unfolded in the recital which I received many weeks ago from Kevin Bletchley. What do you have to say about him? In what imaginary act of friendship can you here defend yourself?"

"You take too much of an interest in that man's business," Malfoy answered. His tone was less calm and his jealousy peeked through.

"I know what his misfortunes have been, and I can't help but take interest in him," Harry retorted.

"His misfortunes!" Malfoy sneered. "Indeed his misfortunes have been great!"

"And from your own wrongdoing!" Harry replied with energy. "You were the one who reduced him to the state of poverty. You withheld his inheritance knowing full well that it belong to him. You deprived him and claimed that your own honest work is the reason you've successfully emerged in society with the Malfoy name. You have done all this, and yet you can mention his misfortune with ridicule. You have become _just_ like your father."

Harry was fuming. He could feel the heat rising from his neck to his cheeks.

"And this is your opinion of me? My imperfections by this calculation are heavy indeed! But perhaps you would have liked if I had lied to you from the beginning, hidden myself and my opinions of you? Had I concealed my struggles and flattered you. But disguise of every sort is who my father was. I am not ashamed of my feelings as I related them to you. They are natural and just. Would you have wanted me then? If I had simply been a member of your fanclub, Potter?"

Harry sighed before he spoke again. "Ever since the day I met you, all those years ago, I had always kept the hope that you were different than how you seemed. I didn't share this opinion with anyone, not even with my dearest friend, that my hope, that there was something else on the inside." Harry stood up to face Malfoy. "But now I realise that I had been mistaken. The mode of your declaration of your feelings, merely spared me any doubt that I felt in refusing you. If you had behaved in a gentleman-like manner, not only towards myself, but my friends, my family. Ever since the moment I realised that I fancied men, I felt that you were the last man in the world whom I could ever have a relationship with!"

Harry's words felt a burden on himself. He felt as though he was finally letting go of a hope that had kept inside him for all the years. It wasn't that difficult to deny Malfoy's proposal but the thought that he was still the arrogant prat he had been all those years ago, bore hard on him.

"I thank you for your candour," Malfoy replied. He straightened himself up from leaning against the door. "I perfectly comprehend your feelings, and have now only to be ashamed of what my own have been. Forgive me for having taken up so much of your time, and accept my best wishes for you and your family." He hastily left the room, leaving Harry winded.

Harry spent the day alone, feeling as though he'd been soaring, flying and then quickly kicked off the broom. He owled Kevin again hoping that he would be around and would allow Harry to visit him, wherever he was.

"I'm glad you owled me," Kevin said to Harry. He had in fact arrived at the Burrow after receiving Harry's message, to comfort him. "I'm sorry that you had to deal with Malfoy and his arrogance on your own." Harry smiled and leaned into Kevin's embrace.

The moment Kevin had arrived at the Burrow, Harry had immediately pulled him into his bedroom and they had been cuddling on Harry's bed. Harry had informed Kevin that Malfoy had visited but not that he'd proposed to Harry.

"I, however, must confess something to you," Kevin added and Harry raised an eyebrow. "I feel as though I must be entirely open. I decided that it would be wrong of me to be at the New Year's Eve ball hosted by your friends. As much as I longed to be with you, Harry, I found as the time drew near that I had better not meet Draco Malfoy. Scenes might have arose, unpleasant, to more than just myself."

Harry smiled. He thought it was rather honourable of Kevin. "I do understand your difficulty, not that I wouldn't have loved to see Malfoy being put in his place, but at someone else's expense?"

"Precisely," Kevin said as he leaned in to kiss Harry.

Harry had a difficult time resisting Kevin's advances. It had been so long since he'd been touched, since he'd felt the weight of another man that he leaned into Kevin's embrace more. If it weren't for Ginny's knocking on the door and interrupting to what surely would have been a passionate moment, Harry would have given himself entirely to Kevin.

"Harry, a letter has arrived for you," Ginny stated as she not-so-subtly glowered at Kevin and his presence in Harry's room.

Soon after, Kevin took his leave. Harry wanted him to stay but he knew how much Ginny didn't care for him and his supposed "false accusations" towards Malfoy. It surprised Harry how Ginny could have been blinded by Zabini's love so much that she'd begun to side with Malfoy. Even now, when Zabini had broken her heart.

Zabini denied any allegation regarding his engagement to Astoria Greengrass, and had stated that his friends had simply "misunderstood." Along with the statement that he and Astoria were "simply good friends."

The letter, that Harry received, not to Harry's surprise, was from Draco Malfoy. Harry sighed with a heavy heart before he opened it. He suspected that it would contain more of Malfoy's confessions even after Harry had turned him down. He had no expectation of pleasure if he read the letter, he simply decided upon reading it out of curiosity.

Harry was mistaken. The letter had no more declarations of love.

* * *

•⁰••⁰••⁰••⁰••⁰••⁰••⁰••⁰•

* * *

_Be not alarmed, Potter, on receiving this letter, by the fear of its containing any repetition of those sentiments or renewal of offers which were a few days ago, so disgusting to you. I write without any intention of upsetting you. All I request is that you pardon the freedom with which I demand your attention; your feelings, I know, will grant it unwillingly, but I demand it of your justice._

_You'd charged me with two offenses of a very different nature but of equal extent and I feel the need to come to my defence. _

_The first, Blaise's feelings towards Ginny Weasley and your accusation of my interference of that union. As you may have heard from Pansy and others that Blaise's love affairs in the past were often the talk of the town. When I witnessed how close Ms Weasley was becoming to Blaise, I was in fear. Not out of jealousy but out of the mere fact that I did not believe that her feelings were entirely true nor were Blaise's. If for any reason, Ms Weasley would have fallen for Blaise, I was simply attempting to assure that her feelings would be spared if and when Blaise decided upon moving on. I see now, through your testament, and through Blaise's despair of having lost her company, that I was utterly mistaken. Ms Weasley has, in fact, made him a changed man. I believe now that he does care for her deeply, as you claim that she does for him. Therefore, if I have been misled by a magnificent error to inflict pain on her, your resentment has not been unreasonable._

_The second accusation that you have indicted me with is of Kevin Bletchley. It is true that we grew up together and after his father's passing, my father had started a small fund for him that I had control over. After the war, my family fortunes were all but depleted and I did, I will admit, dabble into the funds and borrowed them to start my own business. When Kevin found out about this, he was outraged, as I suspected him to be. By his twenty-third birthday the amount that would have been in his account would've equalled to five thousand and five hundred Galleons. Since I had "had the audacity," according to Mr Bletchley, to borrow from the funds, I'd repaid him with seven thousand Galleons. He'd lived graciously through the funds for the first year that he'd mostly gambled away. He had threatened to "expose" my wrongdoing of taking funds out of his accounts; I'd reluctantly paid him an additional sum of three thousand Galleons. Making the total payment of ten-thousand. _

_I do not wish to bore you with details of funds exchanged but this had not been the only time Kevin Bletchley had blackmailed myself or someone close to me for money. _

_That, my dear Potter, is the reason I do not acknowledge Bletchley's presence around me nor does he mine. We have simply learned to co-exist without recognition of each other. He has offered to marry many men in the past and exhausted their wealth and moved on. I am sure he must see the way you are with your support of the Weasleys and he expects that he too, could benefit from your generosity. _

_This, Potter, is an exact narrative of every event in which we have been concerned together; and if you do not absolutely reject it as false, you will, I hope, acquit me of cruelty towards Kevin Bletchley. I am not aware in what manner and under what form of fabrication he has imposed himself on you, but his accomplishments in life are not something to be wondered at._

_I can only hope that your abhorrence of me will not render my assertions valueless. _

_I am forever grateful to you, and indebted to you, for saving my life all those years ago in the Room of Requirement and again at the trials. _

_Forever Yours, _  
_Draco Lucius Malfoy._

* * *

•⁰••⁰••⁰••⁰••⁰••⁰••⁰••⁰•

* * *

Harry had read the letter with such eagerness that he didn't comprehend the words immediately. His impatience of what was in the sentence next, what the next statements might bring had rendered him incapable of any emotion, yet he felt drained by the end.

What Malfoy had said about Ginny, only disturbed him. How dare had he decided upon Ginny's emotions towards Zabini or not seen the love Zabini had in his eyes for Ginny. Malfoy's justification of his own views towards Bletchley had left Harry devastated. How could Harry have been so stupid, so blind?

His mind wandered back to the conversations he'd had with Kevin, his expressions were still fresh in his memory. He was now struck with the indecency of his advances towards him. He'd been charming and Harry had fallen for his words without question, even when Ginny had asked him to be careful. He was shocked at how the man's trumped-up stories had escaped him before. Harry remembered the inconsistencies in Kevin's gestures and talks about his profession. Harry remembered that he'd boasted of having no fear of seeing Malfoy, yet, he'd avoided attending the New Year's ball simply because Malfoy would have been there.

Harry spent the day in bed, thinking over everything, playing every conversation, every scenario in his head. He'd missed tea and was all but pressured by Molly to join her for a walk in the garden. He feigned an illness and continued hiding in his room.

"Harry, how long are you going to be here?" Ginny asked, barging into his room without seeking permission. Two days had passed and Harry had avoided all human contact.

"What do you want, Ginny?" Harry groaned and turned to his side. His Healer course book lay next to his bed, untouched.

"I've received a letter from Blaise," Ginny announced. Harry didn't flinch. "Harry, will you _please_, tell me what happened?"

Harry reluctantly turned to face her and accounted for everything he'd experienced. His detailed contacts with Kevin Bletchley, Malfoy's proposal, his refusal and finally, the letter.

"Malfoy proposed?" Ginny exclaimed. "He always seemed to cold, so severe, and yet he was so in love with you." She smiled at him and he didn't respond. "He cared about my feelings too?" She sounded surprised. "He thought Blaise would simply use me and move on?" Harry could hear the appreciation in her voice and groaned.

"I feel so stupid," Harry confessed.

"About Kevin? Why would you? How could you have known about his vicious character?" Ginny asked kindly. "What are you thinking, Harry?"

Harry sighed. "I just feel as though I was too quick to judge yet again as I was in the beginning when I'd first met Malfoy. He was arrogant and conceited, but that wasn't his doing, it was Lucius' influence. And now, after all these years, he's made a name for himself, and men like Kevin are ruining it for him. It is not my place to stand up for Malfoy anymore, to defend his honour, as much as I would like to, and Kevin…he'll be gone shortly, once he realises that he won't get what he wants from me. I'm just glad, I didn't fall—"

"And Malfoy, have you fallen for Malfoy?" Harry groaned and crashed back into his bed. Ginny only laughed at his reaction. "All in good time, my love. All in good time."

* * *

•⁰•

* * *

The weeks passed quickly and Harry soon began his internship at St Mungo's leaving behind all thoughts of Kevin and Malfoy. Ginny returned to Quidditch as well and everything seemed routine once again.

"Harry, you've received a letter from Ginny," Molly announced to Harry over dinner after he'd had a long day at the hospital. Harry finished his food fast and rushed to read the letter. He missed Ginny's company, their conversations.

The letter seemed quite standard, details on her travels, gossip around the pitch along with a bit on Blaise Zabini. "He's invited me to visit him in Paris for a week. I'd love it if you came by as well. I miss your company dearly."

Harry was uncertain regarding Ginny's invitation. He was hesitant because he didn't wish to intrude what was indeed going to be a romantic getaway for Ginny and Zabini, along with the fact that if he were invited, then surely, Malfoy was too.

Harry didn't reply right away and a few days later received another letter from Ginny. He finally agreed to Ginny's determination to get him to visit and promised her that he'd stay.

Overwhelmed with the amount of coursework for his Healer training, Harry decided upon taking a train from London to Paris to reunite with Ginny. He considered studying on his way there so he would be more relaxed whilst on holiday. Harry arrived at The Renaissance Paris Arc de Triomphe hotel in the afternoon and was informed that Ginny and Blaise were elsewhere yet they had left him the key to his room. Harry unwound in his room and decided upon taking in the sights. The hotel in itself was a maze and it wasn't long until Harry had found himself lost in the labyrinth of corridors.

He turned right on an empty passageway and discovered that he'd found the swimming pool. Curious to see if someone was there, Harry opened the door and came across a very wet and almost nude Malfoy.

"Potter!" Malfoy looked and sounded surprised. Harry could associate with the sentiment. He may have expected to see Malfoy in Paris, but he simply did not anticipate to see him in tight swimming trunks that did his body more justice than was necessary.

Harry stood stunned staring at Malfoy. Malfoy's blond hair was slicked back and droplets of water trickled down from the side of his face, down his neck and chest. Harry's gaze involuntarily trailed the water down Malfoy's chest, then past his perfect abdomen. He licked his lips and ultimately fathomed that his behaviour was rather inappropriate.

"Sorry," he uttered and stumbled back. "I didn't mean…I mean I wasn't aware…I didn't realise…" he flustered at his words and turned quickly and walked away. Malfoy called after him but Harry was too humiliated to turn. He continued walking, until he'd passed a few more hallways, only to realise that he was still lost.

Eventually, giving up on his quest of escaping the corridors, Harry concentrated and Disapparated back to his hotel room. He was tired, humiliated, and extremely turned on.

Dinner the first night had been extremely uncomfortable. Harry barely looked at Malfoy and seeing Ginny and Zabini together so blissful only made him desirous of something similar. Harry hadn't cared for a relationship before, not a serious one anyway. He'd only thought about advancing his career and the romantic prospects were usually been rather limited. Harry had reconnected with society due to Molly's insistence and only come across Malfoy who he still supposedly loathed. His other romantic hopeful had been Kevin Bletchley who only turned out to be a fraud.

Harry hadn't even wanted to put his heart on the line and had ended up distraught. He should have been happy for Ginny, she'd finally reunited with her love, but he was simply too dejected.

"Is something the matter, Potter?" Malfoy asked, interrupting Harry's thoughts.

"What? Why do you ask?" Harry jerked up gaining him a concerned look from everyone at the table.

"You've barely touched your food," Malfoy replied.

"Right, well, I'm not very hungry," Harry said. "If you'll excuse me, I'd like to retire to my room." Harry abruptly stood up and walked away. A few moments later Ginny had caught up with him. "I'm just tired," he lied and she raised an eyebrow. "I swear, I'm just going to rest." She nodded disappointedly and walked away.

The next morning, Harry decided to set out for coffee and some time alone before joining Ginny, Zabini and Malfoy for breakfast. When he opened the door he found Malfoy waiting for him.

"Oh," Harry said staggered. "Were you waiting here for me?" he asked.

Malfoy nodded. "I didn't wish to disturb you, if it were too early, so I was waiting for perhaps the right time to knock and speak with you."

"Do you wish to come in?" Harry asked, moving out of the doorway to allow Malfoy to enter.

"No thank you, this will hopefully not take very long," Malfoy answered. Harry nodded and waited for Malfoy to continue. "If you are uncomfortable with my presence, I'd rather you inform me now, so I can take my leave. I do not wish to make you suffer with my being here."

"What makes you think that I am uncomfortable?" Harry asked. He didn't intend for Malfoy to misinterpret his actions. Harry was unaware of his own interpretations of his actions.

"Yesterday, when you saw me by the swimming pool, then last evening at dinner. Perhaps my proposal, my confessions of my feelings, perhaps I'd crossed a line. I had hoped to rectify my faults, after our conversation that day and—"

"I appreciate everything you have done," Harry said, interrupting Malfoy. "I can see that you were responsible for bringing Zabini and Ginny back together and I'm gratified with their delight. Additionally, as to the matter of Kevin, I appreciate your candidness and your trust of informing me with something that I'm sure was rather a painful matter of your past and I am eternally grateful to how you've opened my eyes."

Malfoy nodded.

"As to the matter of my discomfort," Harry said, "I'm not so much uncomfortable by your presence as I'm displeased with my past behaviour towards you. I'm simply humiliated—"

"There is no need," Malfoy said, interrupting Harry.

"That is very kind of you, but, I feel the need to apologise."

"Potter, there is no need for apology," Malfoy assured Harry.

Harry laughed at Malfoy's insistence and Malfoy seemed confused.

"Sorry to have bothered you so early in the morning, Potter. I'll see you later for breakfast." Malfoy walked away hurriedly before Harry could say anything else.

The next day, Malfoy left Paris, leaving Harry alone with Ginny and Zabini. It didn't take Harry long to leave as well. He'd chalked it off to the reason that he wished to give Ginny and Zabini their privacy but the truth, which he didn't want to believe himself, had been that he missed Malfoy's company.

Harry returned to London and rented out a flat instead of returning to the Burrow. He owled Molly and Arthur explaining that he needed to concentrate on his coursework and internship and he would best do that alone. The family seemed understanding and didn't bother Harry for several weeks until Harry decided to return to the Burrow to celebrate Ron's birthday.

It was the first of March and Harry arrived at the Burrow for the Weasley family lunch before Ron's party. Ginny and Zabini had arrived as well. There was something off about everyone's behaviour and Harry couldn't place it. He decided upon ignoring it for the time being.

"It's really too bad Mr Malfoy couldn't join us for the party this evening, Mr Zabini." Molly's tone was sweet, which wasn't unusual, but it was sweet _towards_ Malfoy. Molly all but revelled in insulting Malfoy with Harry; he didn't understand where this new found fondness had come from.

"Yes, Draco is very busy with the new venture," Blaise said and he raised his glass towards George who smiled in turn. Harry saw Ginny elbow Zabini and he quickly changed the subject. "So, Ron, Hermione, when are the two of you going to tie the knot?" Ron nearly choked on his water and Ginny elbowed Zabini again. "Oh, I'll just shut up," he said.

There was an awkward silence on the table for a while until Ginny began asking Harry about his internship.

That evening, Ginny asked Harry to join her in the garden for one of their "walks." The night was pleasantly cool and Harry was instantly reminded of how much he loved being at the Burrow in the spring. He missed it since his self-inflicted isolation.

"He's asked me to marry him," she whispered into the night as though if she said it loudly enough, it wouldn't come true.

"Ginny, that's wonderful news!" Harry exclaimed. "I'm glad he's come to his senses and snatched you before you flew away."

"I just wish…"she hesitated, "…that you could be so happy as well."

Harry smiled and held his friend's hand tightly. "Ginny, not until I have your goodness, could I ever be as happy as you." Harry paused to read Ginny's face. "There's something else, isn't there?" he asked and she nodded. "What is it, Ginny? Tell me, you know you can tell me _anything_."

"I'm not supposed to tell you this, I had promised. But, I can't continue a life with Blaise, knowing how much you hate him."

"I don't hate Blaise," Harry said.

"No, not Blaise. Malfoy," Ginny answered.

"I don't hate—"

"But he thinks you do, and after what he did, I need to insist upon you to tell him so."

"Ginny, I don't understand what you're talking about."

Ginny sighed before she spoke again. "Bletchley," she said and Harry felt a rush of revulsion travel up his spine. "George didn't know, you'd decided not to inform anyone in the family of what he'd done to Draco, or of his past with Draco's family and George trusted him…"

"Ginny, what happened?" Harry asked. He was panicking, what had Kevin Bletchley done to the Weasleys, to _his family_?

"He approached George with a business proposal, it was a scheme, he told George he needed to put up five thousand Galleons in the investment and George did, but it wasn't enough and he came back for more. It wasn't long until he'd tricked George into handing over the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes to him—he'd robbed us blind!"

"But—the way all of you are—you all seemed fine. Why didn't anyone tell me?" Harry roared. He was shattered with the betrayal he'd afforded the Weasleys. He should have told someone, if he had just told Hermione, this could have been avoided!

"When I found out, I told Blaise, Draco was in the room and—"

Harry didn't respond. He listened intently.

"Draco found Bletchley and bought the business back from him, Bletchley, sold it to him for twice its net-worth. Draco didn't even flinch." Ginny looked at Harry, her eyes were soaking and Harry held her, all he could do was comfort his friend. "He saved us, Harry. He saved our family. He saved us from going into debt, our name being tarnished. He's handed the business back to George and is now simply a silent partner. Now we have to work twice as hard to pay him back but he's refused. He doesn't want any compensation, any recognition of his aid."

Harry took a seat on the bench in the garden. He didn't know what to think. He wished that the family had approached him. "Why didn't you tell me? I wish you'd told me instead of Malfoy," Harry said. "I could have done something too."

"He insisted upon it, Harry. He claimed that the fault was his and so he must have been the remedy."

"I don't understand," Harry said. Ginny sat next to him and tried to explain.

"He said: 'It was through my mistaken pride, my reserve...that Bletchley's character has not been made known to the world.' Had he not thought it beneath him to lay his private actions open to the world, Kevin's character would have been exposed and George would have never made the mistake."

"But, I am to blame too, Ginny," Harry insisted. "I could have said something when I found out, asked your mother not to allow him in the house."

"What are you two doing out here?" Molly came running into the garden interrupting Ginny and Harry's conversation. "Ginny, Blaise is looking for you; he says he's got an announcement to make!" Molly's excitement couldn't be missed and Ginny and Harry's conversation came to a halt, for the time being, anyway.

The next day Harry returned to London and to his internship. But he couldn't forget what Ginny had told him, about Bletchley, about Malfoy's generosity.

* * *

•⁰•

* * *

Summer arrived and Harry's first term of internship ended. He could finally breathe freely for two months until he was to return again to St Mungo's and begin again.

Ginny and Zabini made their engagement official via an announcement in the _Prophet_ and the party was scheduled to be at Malfoy Manor on the tenth of June. Everyone would be there and Harry knew it would break Ginny's heart if he didn't attend, but Harry was equally nervous about seeing Malfoy again. Malfoy had been there for his family when Harry was too stupid to realise something had gone wrong. He wouldn't know what he would say.

Harry spent most of his night in the courtyard at Malfoy Manor avoiding everyone he could avoid.

"It's a nice night out," Malfoy said, surprising Harry, who had thought he was alone.

"Yeah, it's a shame the festivities are indoors," Harry answered rather calmly.

"Indeed." Malfoy smiled and shortened the distance between himself and Harry. "I brought my own bottle," Malfoy said, pointing at the bottle of Firewhisky in his hand. "Would you like a refill?" Harry nodded and Malfoy filled his glass.

They stared into each other's eyes for a few moments until Malfoy broke off the gaze. "Well then, I'll leave you to your thoughts, Potter."

"Malfoy," Harry called out. "Draco…"

Malfoy turned to look at Harry in surprise.

"I can no longer go on without thanking you for your kindness to…George…to my family," Harry said. "Ever since I've known of it, I have been most anxious to tell you how grateful I am. For everyone, for myself. Please don't blame Ginny for telling me, Molly was the one who'd brought it up first by mistake and I knew that there was something they were hiding from me. I'm glad...I'm glad I know and I will forever be indebted to you for saving them." Harry looked at Malfoy whose pale face seemed to have gotten a hint of red. "I know that you said that you do not wish to be repaid but I—"

"If you wish to thank me," Malfoy said, interrupting Harry. "Let it be for yourself alone. The Weasleys, your family, owes me nothing. Much as I respect Ginny, I believe I thought only of you. Unfortunately for me, my feelings are still the same as they were on that New Year's Day, and if your feelings are still what they were, I wish you'd tell me that once. I will no longer bother you on this subject ever again."

Harry flustered. "I'm ashamed to remember what I said then. My feelings…they are so different. In fact, they are quite the opposite." Harry turned his body away from Malfoy in embarrassment. He felt Malfoy's hand on his shoulder and he turned.

"Your words…they've haunted me since that day," Malfoy said as he turned Harry around to face him. "I have done everything in my power to _not be like my father_, and when you said that…"

"Oh, do not repeat what I said then!" Harry pleaded.

"I have been a selfish being all my life. As a child I was given good principles, but was left to follow them in pride and conceit," Malfoy said. "And I might have been the same if it weren't for you. You've challenged me every step of the way and I cannot give credit elsewhere. I am what I am, Potter, is because of my constant need to seek your approval."

Harry didn't respond. Malfoy removed his hand from Harry's shoulder and began to walk away. This time Harry pulled on Malfoy's arm. Malfoy turned and before he could speak, Harry kissed him.

Malfoy kissed Harry in return; he bit Harry's lower lip and sucked on it as Harry let out a small moan. Malfoy dropped the glass of Firewhisky he was carrying to wrap his arm around Harry's waist. The shattered glass was soon forgotten.

Harry basked in Malfoy's taste, his smell. He inadvertently pushed into Malfoy's body, his robes had hidden his erection but Malfoy could surely feel it pressed against his thigh.

"Eager, are we?" Malfoy teased as he pulled back for a moment to look into Harry's eyes. It was as though he was searching for whether or not it was real. As if he needed to make sure Harry wasn't toying with him.

"Malfoy," Harry said, "...you have no idea how desperately I need you. How passionately I love you." Malfoy seemed to have been stunned silent by Harry's confession. "That day when you came in my room, yes, I was angry, I _rejected_ your offer, but I couldn't deny my attraction towards you. And all these months later, I...my feelings, they might have changed, and I could have lived without you in the past, but now, my need for you is too strong. I cannot deny myself the pleasure that I have suppressed for so long…"

Malfoy silenced Harry by engaging his lips again and their grip on each other only tightened. Malfoy whispered Harry to stop and Harry halted. A brief moment later, Malfoy had Disapparated them into his bedroom and Harry looked around astonished.

"I need you too, Potter," Malfoy confessed. "I hope you can forgive my boldness of bringing you to my bedroom-"

Harry turned to face Malfoy again and grinned. He pulled Malfoy towards his body, no longer feeling hesitant, he pushed his tongue in Malfoy's mouth and utilised his hands to disrobe him quickly. Malfoy mimicked Harry's movements and removed Harry's robes.

"I need you...want you, Draco," Harry panted into Malfoy's mouth. "I want to feel every part of you."

"Take me, Harry. Please!" Draco begged.

It wasn't long until Harry was on his back and inside Draco as Draco was riding him.

"Merlin, you're beautiful," Harry uttered as he watched Draco sink up and down, biting his lip to prevent himself from moaning. Harry pulled Draco towards him as he continued riding him, their lips, their tongues couldn't have enough of each other.

Harry thrust up and Draco jerked his hips at the same time. It was a loud and long moan as Harry spilled himself inside Draco, chanting his name, pleading him to never stop, his body rid of any prejudice he had once had against Draco.

Draco's pride had left him as well as he begged for Harry to suck him off. He spoke of his craving for Harry's tongue as much as his cock. Harry obliged, he pulled Draco off of him and pushed him against the bed, soon lowering himself to come face to face with Draco's prick as he licked and sucked him until he too came undone.

After a cleaning spell, Harry pulled Draco into his embrace as though he was afraid to ever let go. "If I had known that a union with you would be this blissful, I would have pursued you months ago," Harry confessed. He gently kissed the back of Draco's neck and tightened his grip around him.

"Pursued me?" Draco asked, his tone a bit startled.

"After your proposal and my...actions. I only understood that if I were to ever have you, which I know I wanted you since Paris, I would be the one who would be doing the pursuing."

"I thought you hated me in Paris…"

"My love," Harry whispered in Draco's ear, ever so softly, "I haven't hated you for a very long time. I don't know if I ever actually did. There were times when I didn't understand your actions, especially when we were younger, but even then it wasn't hate. It was disguised because I was too proud to admit that I could love…"

"Someone so prejudiced?"

"I can only hope that we are different people now than how we were at Hogwarts," Harry said. Draco leaned further into Harry's body, their legs intertwining.

They held each other in silence for a while until Draco spoke. "As much as I wish we could stay this way all night, Harry. There is the little matter of the festivities that are taking place downstairs."

Harry groaned, he _had_ for a brief moment forgotten why he was at Malfoy Manor in the first place besides being with Draco. "I suppose we shall make a presence again, perhaps together, if only to ease Ginny's worries."

"Would you spend the night if I asked?" Draco said, his voice a bit hitched.

"I would spend the night every night, Draco, if you asked," Harry replied. He smiled and kissed the top of Draco's head before searching for his robes and dressing himself.

"Then I shall state my previous claim once again," Draco said. Harry was confused. He looked at Draco for a clarification. "I beg you, Harry, to relieve my suffering…"

"Draco…"

"Marry me, stay here every night. So I shan't have to ask."

Harry stared at Draco wide-eyed, shocked once again upon the proposal. "Okay," he said finally. He couldn't deny himself the pleasure he had experienced with Draco. He'd be a fool to let go of it.

"Okay?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"I accept," Harry said. Draco opened his mouth so say something else but closed it. "Is that not what you expected? Would you rather have me explain myself to you, of my decision that required such little effort?" Harry teased.

"No, a yes shall suffice, Potter," Draco responded with a grin.

"Then, shall we go make our relationship official to our friends and family?" Harry asked.

"After you," said Draco.

* * *

_The End_

* * *

_**Thanks for reading, I hope you guys liked the story! Please feel free to comment!** _


End file.
